


[Dr. Stone同人]冬景

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu





	[Dr. Stone同人]冬景

揭开布帘的时候，浅雾幻看到石神千空坐在毛毯上。他面前有个小桌子，上面放着些瓶瓶罐罐。

“小千空~在做什么呀？”

石神千空感到浅雾幻在他身边坐下，夹杂着一丝被风雪浸染后凌冽的气味。他分了点眼神给幻，“如你所见，正在做一种尝试，还不知道能不能成功呢。”

他用小棒搅拌着烧杯里的溶液，浅雾幻坐在他身边，悄悄地往石神千空那边挪了挪。

风雪被厚重的布帘挡着，偶尔吹进来的冷风在屋子里转悠不到一会就没了踪影。这座屋子的规格基本是按照储藏室建造的，外头风声呼啸，而屋子里头如果没有毛毯也是冷得够呛。

现在他们只有一只手的距离了，浅雾幻慢慢想着。他突兀地打了个寒噤，伸出手来揉了揉冰冷的耳朵。身体渐渐回暖，脸颊和耳朵的知觉也慢慢回复。

小棒在烧杯里碰撞的清脆声，衣物摩擦时窸窸窣窣的声音清晰可闻。

仔细听的话还能听到夹杂在风声里轻微的呼吸声。

浅雾幻调整了一下坐姿，身体前倾将半边脸颊埋在温暖的大衣里。他在桌上趴着，从这个角度一抬眼满满都是石神千空专注的眼神。浅雾幻感觉到脸上有头发扎到，痒痒地，但他不想伸手去抚开。

他看着石神千空，心里满足地喟叹了一声。

这样就足够了，他想。

-FIN-


End file.
